1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to farm implements used for row seeding by forming spaced furrows, depositing seed into the furrows, and pressing dirt into the furrows and onto the deposited seed by a press wheel. It is particularly concerned with a universal press wheel arm assembly which is adapted to receive press wheels of various width and configuration in precise alignment whereby the center line of the normally vertically oriented press wheel is maintained in precise alignment over the deposited seed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present day row seeders conventionally employ a trailing arm which is provided with a press wheel for pressing the soil displaced in creating a seed receiving furrow. After the seed has been deposited in the furrow, the press wheel presses soil over or beside the seed to ensure germination contact between the soil and the seed. Various press wheels may be employed depending upon the particular seed sown by the farmer. For example, when planting soybeans, it may be desired to employ a double rib design press wheel, while when planting wheat, it may be desirable to use a single crown wheel. Because different wheels have different widths, it has heretofore been necessary to employ different arms for carrying the press wheels in order to ensure that the press wheel is correctly aligned in trailing relationship to follow along the center line of the furrow. The need to employ separate arm and wheel assemblies has heretofore created an increased expense for the farmer and difficulties in connection with mounting different arms when a farmer desired to have the ability to plant more than one type of crop.